Cancer is a major cause of death; for example, renal cancer is an important contributor to morbidity and mortality. Attempts have been made to identify and isolate medicinal products for cancer treatment from plant materials. For example, certain Phyllanthus species have been found in tropical and subtropical regions of the world and used in traditional medicines. For example, certain epoxy guaianes and derivatives have been proposed; see, e.g., WO 2009/088854 A1.
Nevertheless, there is a desire to identify or produce new treatments for cancer, particularly renal cancer.